


Boscha Snaps

by Gogomonow



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Ship It, angry gay, boscha is furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogomonow/pseuds/Gogomonow
Summary: Boscha can’t handle it. Skara is too goddamn attractive.Boscha x Skara just bc.
Relationships: Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Boscha Snaps

Boscha slammed her hand into the locker, just to the right of Skara’s head. “I can’t fucking stand it Skara.”  
Skara looked very confused and concerned. “Can’t stand what, Boscha?”  
“You goddamn it.” Boscha practically yelled at Skara.  
“Why? What did I do?” Skara looked very upset.  
“You are talented and cool and funny and really really goddamn attractive.” Boscha got really close and Skara went from upset to confused to flattered within the course of seconds. “And worst of all, you are completely oblivious to the fact that I like you.” Bosha continued and got even closer to Skara.  
“Wait, you like me?” Butterflies were bouncing absolutely everywhere in Skara’s stomach.  
“For god sake Skara, yes!” Boscha sounded completely indignant.  
“Uhh… Okay?” Skara’s heart was pounding thinking that Boscha liked her back.  
"Alright so here's what we do, you either say yes and we kiss and become a couple or whatever, or you say no and we never speak of this again. You hear?" Boscha was so close to Skara that Skara was sure Boscha could hear her heart pounding.  
"Yes." Skara sounded unsure, even though she knew she 100% wanted this.  
"GREAT!" Boscha's must have voice rose several decibels.  
Boscha kissed Skara aggressively. She kissed Skara for several seconds before pulling away.  
"I've got to go to class, I'll see you after school where we will do couple things." Boscha stared Skara in her eyes before storming off.  
'That went better than I could have possibly imagined.' Boscha thought while grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship.


End file.
